


Lingerie

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Christmas, Fingerfucking, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Castiel develops a panties kink (which helpfully coincides with Dean's present one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> (Copied over from LJ. Written in December 2012)
> 
> Enjoy :)

The first time he sees him like this, Dean almost fucking comes, right there on the spot. Cas is spread on the motel bed, in nothing but tight, [red panties](http://static4.depositphotos.com/1001719/337/i/450/dep_3372370-Red-panties.jpg) that are damn right obscene and do nothing to hide how hard he is. The curl of his dark hair peeks out at the top from beneath the tight elastic and there’s no way, no chance in hell, that Dean can try and convince Cas that this doesn’t turn him on. Cas knows him, knows every secret fantasy, every single thing he’d like to do but is too embarrassed to share, and Dean finds himself grateful for the first time for Cas’ mind-reading skills and his awesome taste in underwear.   
  
Dean takes his time in kissing the bare skin around the panties, where the elastic cuts into his skin, and then slowly peels them off before sucking Cas, messy and lazy, until Cas is a hot trembling mess on the bed. It’s not until Dean’s on his own back, his dick down Cas’ throat, that he realizes how great Cas’ new underwear kink is going to be.   
  
He finds himself browsing the lingerie aisles and imagining Cas in lace, in silk, in cotton, and wanting to buy it all just so Cas can wear a pair and he can tear them right off again with his teeth. It’s only Sam calling him on his cell, and an awkward, fumbling excuse of trying to explain where he is, that stops him buying the entire rack and choosing one pair just because he can’t help himself.  
  
On Christmas Eve, Dean walks up to the upstairs of the abandoned house they’re currently spending a few days in to find Cas lying in bed, completely naked, save for a pair of [pink, lacy pants](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_GFC3uBGfMtI/TARWw2NL7-I/AAAAAAAAAvY/02IvRaWIzRI/s1600/2010+0531+Victorias+Secret+Pink+Lace+Waist+Panties.png). They’re tiny, and hardly cover him up at all, and Cas looks up at him, smiling slow and lazy, and raises his hips, just a little, and it’s enough for Dean to completely lose his entire thought-process and go as hard as fuck, just like that.   
  
And thank God for angel mojo, because the next thing Dean knows he’s completely and utterly naked, and it’s only three steps before he’s on the bed, straddling Cas, and pulling him close, fingers tangling in his hair. Their mouths meet for a hot, wet, messy kiss, and Dean moans, loud and unashamed against his lips.   
  
Cas knows by now that wearing panties does things to Dean, and he smirks against Dean’s lips, knows he’s playing at his weakness, and Dean can do no more than thrust against Cas, feeling the scratch of the material rub against his dick. They’re rutting like animals and Dean looks down to see his dick sliding against the material, the front of the panties wet with Cas’ pre-come, and that’s it, and he’s coming in hot spurts against Cas’ stomach, and Cas comes soon after, his nails digging into Dean’s back and pulling him flush against his body.   
  
“Fuck,” Dean says, taking short, gasping little breaths. “That was... fuck.”  
  
Cas moves down, straddling over Dean this time, and licks up the long stripes of cooling come on Dean’s stomach and wipes up the rest on his stomach with the pink underwear, and Dean feels himself getting hard again, eyes stuck to the movements of Cas’ hands.   
  
He looks up to see Cas smiling at him, and it’s soft and affectionate but there’s also something more behind his eyes, something darker, and it makes Dean’s insides burn all over again.   
  
The very next day, Cas has an awesome new Christmas present for Dean. [These pants](http://images.anthropologie.eu/is/image/Anthropologie/7140440291227_042_b?%24uk-zoom-5x%24) are tight, and they’re a deep blue, and they look startling against the pale length of Cas’ skin. Like always, there’s an urgency to this, to the way Cas kisses Dean, pulls him on top of him, and they lie in a heap, pressing against each other to try and get off as quickly as possible. But then Cas pushes Dean off of him, shuffles down the bed and spreads his legs, and Dean’s eyes are drawn straight to his crotch and the tight material, and he presses a hand to his own cock because he’s not sure how much more teasing he can take.  
  
He shuffles down the bed and kneels between Cas’ open legs, admiring the way he looks in the panties. He almost doesn’t want to take them off, but then Cas lifts his ass up, desperate and inviting, and then Dean is pulling them down Cas’ legs and lifting his knees towards his chest, putting a pillow beneath the small of his back, and pulling his ass-cheeks wide with his thumbs.  
  
He hovers above Cas’ hole, breathes hot and heavy against it, before tracing his tongue round and round, slow and maddening in what he knows is the ultimate tease, until Cas is trying to push himself down against Dean’s tongue, and Dean slips it inside, into Cas’ hot, tight entrance. Cas clenches against him, moaning, and from there it turns into something more desperate, Cas’ fingers running through the short length of Dean’s hair, scratching at his scalp.   
  
He slides a finger inside with his tongue, and Cas gives a muffled yell, pushing down against it, and Dean knows he’s about to lose it, knows he’s almost there, and all it takes is moving up to give Cas’ cock one hard suck and he’s coming, hot and salty into Dean’s mouth and he swallows it down in easy gulps, Cas’ ass fluttering around his finger.   
  
He pulls back once Cas has finally stopped trembling, and looks up at him, feeling painfully hard and so, so close to losing it himself. Cas pulls him forward, almost rough, and slams their mouths together, wrapping his arms against Dean’s waist, where they slot against one another, Dean’s wet, hard dick caught between them.   
  
Cas snakes his hand between their stomachs and wraps his fingers around Dean’s dick. All it takes is three, four tugs and Dean’s orgasm hits him like a sudden punch, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Cas’ back. Cas plants a line of kisses along his neck, and Dean breathes slow and heavy, suddenly sleepy, covered in sweat and come, but content to just lie there next to the warmth of Cas’ body and those fucking blue panties that are scrunched up in a ball at the end of the bed.   
  
“Shit,” Dean says, sounding choked, and then he laughs. "I don't think... Fuck."

He turns to see Cas looking down at him, curious. “What is it?”   
  
Dean’s eyes flick over to the small bag in the corner of the room and he shakes his head, smiling. “I was just thinking, if that’s what’s gonna happen every time you get a new pair of fucking panties, I shouldn’t give you your Christmas present.”   
  
Cas’ eyes rake slow and hungry over Dean’s body, and in a low, breathy voice, he says, “You wear them.”  
  
“Anything for you, baby,” he says, with a grin, and rolls up and off the bed with a smirk on his face and the satisfaction that fuck yeah, two can play at this game.


End file.
